With Pleasure, My Love
by MoltenChocCake
Summary: Bella has a challenging day.   My entry in the Summer Lovin' Oneshot Contest. I would love to know what you think. Hey if you do read this story...please hit the review button and at least say:  "I read it." Thx.


Summer Lovin' One Shot Contest

Pen Name(s): MoltenChocCake

Title:  With Pleasure, My Love

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by the author of this story. Grammar and other such mistakes are the author's fault and not the fault of his wonderful and dedicated beta 1netka.

Summary: Bella has a challenging day.

BPOV

Bella fumbled for the keys, packages in hand, trying to find the ones to open the door. In quick succession, she unlocked the deadbolt and the door knob, dropped her packages inside as she pulled her man by the hand into the room. As he stared at her, the lust in his eyes for her flesh was obvious. The door closed quickly and Bella leaned back against the wall; she moved her arms quickly and grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her, until their faces were only inches apart. "Come here, big boy." she whispered to him. "Let me see how much you've ... grown." She sighed noticeably as her hands wandered down his body ... starting at his head, caressing his cheeks, brushing over his chest, grazing his perky nipples... _mmmm _she thought ... _look at that body ... sculpted like a granite god with those bulging muscles, that gorgeous face, and oh that tight ass. A perfect specimen._

Her hands continued to travel across his six-pack, his biceps, his belt, his... Bella stopped and looked into his eyes as she pulled his head close and kissed him. She had him. His breath came in spurts as his eyes glazed over, and his body poised to take and receive pleasure. She pushed him away gently.

She made her way to the bed, slipping out of her sun dress and let it fall to the floor revealing the skimpiest undergarments - a black bra struggling to contain her choicest of fruits within, and matching lace panties that covered nothing but the entry to her delicious center. She dropped on her knees, slowly spreading them apart as she lowered her torso and placed both hands in front of her until she was on all fours. She faced him and growled "Let's go, tiger. Get your body over here, and now. Tell me how you like it."

That was all he needed to hear. Normally, he dressed for success ... prim and proper and very well reserved. When he moved, he was poetry in motion. Not now. He could not get his clothes off fast enough. His staccato movements were jerky and hurried. His thumbs seemed twice as large as he fumbled for the buttons on his shirt.

"Hurry, I need you here NOW...unless you think you'll be able to satisfy me from there?" she purred at him. She was looking ever the vixen ... voluptuous breasts heaving, straining for release from the loving embrace of their black lace captors.

Once he got his shoes and tie off, it was mere seconds before he was wearing nothing but a smile; his clothes in a pile on the ground. He was not bashful in the least.

_There he is, in all his glory. What an ass!_

Bella's eyes widened as she exclaimed "Well, I stand corrected. Maybe you CAN service me from way over there."

_Damn you, Jacob. What kind of trouble am I going to be in this time? _she thought as this naked man came at her, well equipped and looking very excited. Bella had been with Jacob before, but she wasn't expecting **this** sight. Her heart skipped a beat as anxiety started to well within. She quickly put those feelings away so she could deal with this hunk of a man in front of her.

Jacob was on the bed in one step and quickly had Bella on her back, straddling her. His kisses were hard and passionate. Hands were everywhere. Her black bra and lace panties landed on the floor. Her hands dug into his monstrous forearms as Jacob lay on top of her. Bella moaned "Take me now. Harder, please harder." Their bodies moved in sensual rhythm, the murmurs got louder, the excitement was palpable, the bodies convulsed, and groans of delight were finally heard.

As his breath steadied, Jacob turned over on his back next to Bella, looked at her and said "Baby, you were a-maz-ing. Why did I ever leave you? You are incredible. Forgive me."

Bella responded, "If you promise a repeat performance, I'll forgive you. I've always loved you. You have always been the only one for me. I was just waiting for you to realize that." Sometime during that short exchange , she noticed HIM watching Jacob and her. As soon as he realized he was caught, he turned around and left quickly.  
_  
Shit! Here we go again. _

**EPOV**

Without a backward glance, Edward quickly walked out of the room. He knew Bella was going to be with Jacob. She told him. It wasn't the first time they were together, and Edward was certain it wouldn't be the last. Even though he knew they would be together, it didn't make it any easier for him; his emotions were out of control - anger, frustration, jealousy, pity, disappointment, sadness. He thought Bella was his but this latest scene kept running through his mind.

He had positioned himself out of the way so he could watch them, through the window of the room. He heard the sounds of sex, causing his body to shake and tremble. He heard her profess that _"You are the only one for me._.." His heart was pounding his chest. Did she mean it? Did she want Jacob? Or should he believe Bella's words from this morning ... that she couldn't imagine anything better than enjoying Edward's mind, body, and bed? What about those words she told him several years ago... _"for as long as we both shall live?" _ Was THAT a lie? There was no denying that Jacob is a fine piece of workmanship ... it was on display, penis and all. Yeah, that penis. Edward's blood began to boil.

What does she want from me anyways? Does she wonder if Jacob could please her more than I could?

Edward reached his RV and stepped inside, slamming the door. He quickly stripped down to nothing and jumped into the small, but functional shower. He needed to think and wanted to wash away any visions of his Bella with that ... dog... Jacob.

He grabbed his hair as he slid down the shower wall and let out a groan.

_Fuck, Bella, what are you doing to me? Just tell me I mean nothing to you and put an end to it...don't make me suffer like this again._

**BPOV**

_First, I'll kill Jacob and then I'll kill Edward. Why does this always have to be so difficult? Why is it so hard for him to believe my love for him?_

The bed chatter with Jacob over, Bella wrapped a silk robe around her generous curves then stood up ... and headed to the door. When she got there, she turned to Jacob and said, "Just let me check Twitter and my email, and I'll be back to see if you're built for endurance or if you're are a one-and-done," and then she winked at him and walked out.

"Cut! That was fantastic! How'd it look on the monitor? Was the lighting ok? It was? Great." came the voice from behind the camera. "Great job, Jacob, Isabella. Very believable. Ok, let's take lunch and we'll come back to the scene where Bella, I mean Angelique ... where Angelique sees loverboy here in bed with the hotel maid. One hour people. Eat and get back."

People scurried everywhere. Bella went behind the modesty screen and grimaced a bit as she peeled off the bra pasties and underwear and put her normal clothes back on. Thoughts were speeding through her head.

_Jacob is a prick. If he brings out that penis one more time, I'm going to cut it off. _

_What the hell did Edward expect? This movie is a love story with several sex scenes ... he knows ... he read the script. He better not screw up this opportunity for me, for us._

_I swear, the one errand boy better stop staring at me or else I'm getting his butt kicked out of here._

Jacob changed behind the other modesty screen. "Bella, one hell of a scene. You certainly seemed to enjoy it and you look fantastic. Next time, do what I did...go au naturel to make it more authentic."

"I'm an actress, you idiot. I felt nothing. Next time, wear the man-thong like you're supposed to or I'll put a bend in your putter so it won't ever putt straight again."

"Baby, I know you're upset that we couldn't consummate the deal for real. You saw the goods ... and I got 'em ... there's more than enough to satisfy you," Jacob whispered to Bella with a smirk on his face.

"There was a big dick in the bed alright, but the penis attached to it was nothing special. I'm married to a wonderful man whose brains aren't between his legs," Bella responded not caring to whisper, drawing a few stares and grins from the key grip and set designers setting up the next scene. "What a bastard!" she said as she left the room and went to find Edward.

_How am I going to make this work? Edward knew there were love scenes with Jacob in this movie before we agreed to my accepting the part. He said he was on board. I even had it written into contract that he could watch every scene where I take off any clothes or kiss any man. What's his problem now? This is getting old._

Bella went to the RV, hoping Edward was there. She went in and was about to call to him when she heard the shower running.

_Wonder what his explanation is this time _she thought to herself as she started taking off her clothes. When her body was void of any man-made material, she took a deep breath, opened the bathroom door and joined Edward in the shower. He moved to make room for her but in the RV, space was at a premium, their naked, wet bodies touching as they tried to maneuver in the small space,

"What's going on, Edward? Catch me in bed with another guy and you can't handle it? I thought you were a real man." Bella said derisively.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know ..."

She slapped his behind gently and he moved to let her get under the water.

"That isn't the last sex scene in the movie. There are are two more...and there could be more if they decide they need a re-take. Is this going to happen every time?" She grabbed the loofah and rubbed his back...firmly, causing him to brace himself against the wall ... then his chest ... then the rest of him. By now however, her strong hand had become a soft touch. She didn't want to damage anything that gave her pleasure - anytime, all the time.

"Bells, I thought watching these scenes of you in bed with other men would get easier...really, I did. This part was made for you. You're great at it. But Jacob...look at him. He's ripped, he's good-looking, and ... evidently...well-endowed. I will say that it certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself. I know he was." Edward turned off the water as they both realized the futility of trying to shower together in a 3 foot by 3 foot shower.

Bella sighed.

She handed Edward his towel and said "First of all, Jacob does nothing for me. Many are the times I get moist just watching you getting dressed, shaving, or working out. Jacob's got nothing on you, babes. With Jacob, it's a facade - nothing to back it up, no substance...it's all acting. The best part is that only one person stimluates me physically ... intellectually. You. You excite me. You stimulate me.

"Second, he may be 'well-endowed' but most jackasses are. He was supposed to be wearing a man-thong; I told him that if he ever pulled out his dagger within my reach again, I'd break it half and render it useless.

"Third, you did compete and you won ... several years ago when we stood in front of our closest friends and family and we both said 'I do.' You won and so did I. The race is over. Everyone else lost. I am yours ... there is no one else but you."

"It's hard for me to see you naked with another man ... even if you were just acting. I know the words you said were just lines, but I sometimes wonder if you mean what you say. Did the notes call for your hands being in all those places? For the rubbing, the stroking? I know I agreed to this movie role for you. I really want you to have it. It's just..."

They walked into the small bedroom and started getting clothes out to wear.

"Edward, I wasn't wearing much, but I wasn't naked. The underwear on the floor was a prop. I threw it out halfway, as scripted, to make it look like mine was pulled off, but I still had mine on and a flesh-colored pair underneath to boot.. My bra did come off, but I had pasties over my breasts. You know how that all works; we've been over it before.

"The kiss was unemotional and sterile although I did my best to make it look incredible. I was being watched not only by my husband, whom I love, but by about 30 other people. The man in bed with me is an asshole. It was hot under the lights. It was not love. It was work.

"Edward, I can't keep doing this...this... this damage control. Maybe you shouldn't be there. Maybe I should quit but if I did, no one would ever hire me for a meaningful role again. Is that what you want?"

"Bella, no. You've sacrificed so much for us already, I want to do the same for you. I'll figure this out. Let me work through this. I want you. I want to be here with you ... for you. I want you to want me...only me. And I want to be so confident of that, that you can win that Oscar for the best sex scene ever. Imagine the guys jealous of me, huh? I get to sleep with a sex goddess and they don't. "

At this point, Bella started grabbing at Edward ... pulling him closer by his towel. They were touching, caressing. In one quick movement, Bella tugged and loosened Edward's towel. She allowed both towels to drop to the floor as she looked into Edward's eyes. She felt his warmth against her and gently pulled him closer as she sat down on the bed. Edward stood in front of her as she slowly but firmly used her fingers and lips to caress his folds, his length, his buns until it was obvious that he was enjoying her handiwork. Very obvious.

"I want only you" she whispered.

His eyes started glazing over as her lips covered his body; his hands worked her hair and back. Her hands were exquisite as they deftly moved to all parts of his body. With every suckle, lick and stroke, she could feel his body respond ... tightening, relaxing, twinging. She heard him moan as his burdens and anxiety were lifted and his testosterone levels rose. She loved that she was able to make his body move in that way. She loved the dimples on his butt, especially when they tightened during these bedroom sessions. She loved the soft tissue just above the hip. She loved tracing the outline of his butt with her hands.

Bella was not unmoved. She loved this man with all her heart. She could only imagine what he felt when he saw her ...almost naked ... with Jacob in bed. Even though she felt nothing for Jacob, she was supposed to portray passion in a love scene. And she'd like to think she was a very good actress. What a difficult thing to tell your mind not to believe what your eyes are seeing.

Was that worse than not allowing him to watch it at all? Would he be more frustrated by what he imagined may be happening?

Or should she keep him from all knowledge of her work? How would that be right? Two lives joined together but private areas carved out, hidden from the other's view.

She pulled him onto the bed and he came willingly. She encouraged him with her hands and body to come enjoy her wonderland. He was tentative at first, his emotions still finding it hard to settle after the day's events.

"Edward, that was for a movie. It was an act. There was no passion, no lust. This between us, this ... is real life. Darling, this is what I love ... what I want. I love having you inside of me. I love your hands as they touch me. You please me. You wait for me. You know what I like and you deliver wonderfully. Only you."

"Oh Bella, if you only felt how much I love you ... It's tough for me to share. I don't know...maybe I expected you not to enjoy it so much."

Bella put her finger to his lips, silencing Edward. She gently guided him to move his body between her thighs. He lowered himself onto her carefully. He caressed her firmly and with great passion. He tasted her, enjoying her fruits. She felt his body against hers. His fingers traced her outline; his hands were everywhere. His mouth caressed her neck, her breasts, her mouth. His fingers... oh, his fingers. By now, she couldn't speak; her breathing was quick. She grabbed his butt and pulled him close. She could not wait for what was next. She beckoned him to enter and he obliged. They swayed, they rocked, they loved. And she loved this because it was with HIM.

This wasn't sex she was experiencing. It was intimate communication. Edward's hands held her the way she needed; she was comforted. His fingers knew how to bring her pleasure; pleasure that even she couldn't bring to herself. His body, its warmth and movements, elicited sounds and moans she didn't know she could make. He knew what she liked and was a fast learner. Yet he always did something slightly different to keep her on her toes. Was he going to suck her toes? Would he start off with a full body massage like last time? Would he focus on one part of her body or was the plan today to cover all of it? Sometimes, it was like a long walk, hand in hand, in a light rain. Today, it would probably be a mad dash for car in a storm. This man, her Edward, always made it exciting. Always.

He pushed aside his own wants and desires to make sure she was satisfied. And she was.

Immensely.

Immediately.

Completely.

Yes, he didn't have a washboard stomach, but his firm stomach reacted to her touch. His biceps weren't as huge and powerful as others, but in his arms she felt safe, comfortable. Others might have rushed to enjoy her 'dessert,' but he enjoyed the entire 'meal' with Bella, every bite. He appreciated the different courses. But he loved dessert. And she loved giving him dessert. If he only knew her thoughts, they wouldn't need this discussion...or this moment of passion between takes in a parked RV on a movie set. Then she had an idea...

"Edward, let's agree to this... after every sex scene I do, we'll go back to the RV and we'll do our own scene that will be twice as hot. Would that help you realize that the scenes mean nothing? You are my everything."

Edward turned and faced Bella, his eyes sparkling. The fact that they were both still in their birthday suits was not lost on Edward as he exclaimed "Twice as hot, eh? You got a deal, my love. And I might have to suggest to the writers that they add a few more scenes...with toys and handcuffs!"

Bella's face brightened and blushed, and then she chased him around the bed, in that small RV bedroom, "Get back here, buddy, I'm not done with you yet. Aren't you forgetting something? We agreed, twice as hot! I want another one...and I want it now."

Edward stopped, allowed himself to be caught and then turned and held Bella. Licking his lips, he said "With pleasure, my love." He kissed Bella on the lips, her neck, her breasts and all over the rest of her beautiful body teasing, tantalizing, savoring, worshipping.

Dessert never tasted so good.


End file.
